


Waiting

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperate Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Monogamy, New Relationship, Project cleanout my hardrive fics, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been secretly banging for months but had only just recently become monogamous.  Dean had been able to keep it a secret pretty well considering the fact he hadn't seen Cas in weeks and feels like crawling up the walls.  Sam is beginning to notice.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Dean hates that he feels desperate so waits too long to call on Cas, Cas wishes he wouldn't wait because he always comes when he calls.

Cas and Dean have been secretly banging for months. Sam hadn't caught on or Dean doesn't think so anyway. However, it was just recently that Dean and Cas had started going steady. Monogamy wasn't something Dean was used too, not because he was a cheater simply he could count all his committed relationships on one hand. They decided not to tell Sam, Dean felt like he was to blame for the fact Sam had no one special in his life. Cas thought Dean just couldn't admit it to himself much less anyone else and was overreacting but loved him enough to let him take the time he needed, Dean hadn't told him how he feels yet but Cas seemed to say those three little words as a regular thing.

Anyway, Dean was fairly confident his secret was safe until Valentine’s Day rolled around. Cas wasn't with them this day, he had some kind of Angelic work to do and Dean found himself missing the angel, to an annoying extent.

"Alright, off you go. I'll stay here." Sam said and distractedly read something on his laptop.

"What?" Dean asked when he sat down at the hotel table with a cheeseburger, Sam looked confused.

"Valentine’s Day, Hunters Christmas. Best night to get laid yada yada…" Sam reiterated and Dean made a face of acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight." He said and Sam harrumphed. Dean stayed looking at him trying to see if he was suspecting anything untoward. "what?" he asked, and Sam shrugged innocently.

"I guess you're just getting old." He said distracted, Dean rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You're just jealous cause you know I could get some any time I want. I don't need lonely women on Valentine’s Day."

"Yeah, ok." Sam replied unconvinced and Dean sighed.

"Yeahhh ok. Don't say it like that."

"Yeah, ok." Sam was ingulfed in his research again and Dean was grateful for that he supposed.

O

The next time he was almost found out it was late, and they were at the bar blowing off some steam after a job. Dean just took a shot and a boisterous blonde sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Hello handsome." She cooed and, Dean's eyes raked up her body pausing on her large breasts, he can look at the menu just can't order, right?

"Hi." He immediately hated himself for even replying, after Castiel had shared how much it hurt when Dean had frivolous one-night stands. That's when he had decided he'd be with only Cas as long as he wanted him, he felt guilty taking a long drag from his beer. Sam who was sitting at his other side eyed the blonde knowingly. 

"So, what's a handsome guy like you doing without a woman on his arm?" She asked and Dean cleared his throat glancing at Sam again.

"I'm sorry doll, just not interested. Thanks." He said nonchalantly, she snickered and shook her head having seen him check her out so hard only moments ago.

"I see, playing hard to get." She flirted putting her hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed looking at his brother for help who took it as a signal. Sam rolled his eyes and moved to stand up.

"I'll check into my own room." Sam pat him on he shoulder and the blonde looked like she made some small victory.

"Sammy c’mon, its fine." He grabbed his arm and made him sit back down, then turned to the persistent blonde and removed her hand from his shoulder. "look you're a real nice lady but scram I'm not interested." He said harshly, her face fell and she scowled.

"Know what, fuck you. Jerk." She turned and sauntered away, Dean casually watching the sway of her hips shaking his head. Yeah, a couple months ago he would've hit that _real hard,_ but to be honest he really didn’t want her even if he could have her. There’s only one creature he craved in that way these days, he sighed wantonly and took another sip of his drink not realizing Sam was staring a hole in his head.

" _Wow._ " Sam said obviously judging, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"What?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Don't know, it’s just uh well…” he trailed off gesturing towards the woman who had moved across the bar “you sure you're ok? You haven’t ya know, in a while." He asked, and Dean made a face of disgust.

"We gonna talk about this now?" Dean grumbled and Sam put his hands up defensively.

"Ok, you say you're fine then you're fine." Sam said, and Dean downed the rest of his beer.

"I'm fine now drop it. _Please._ " He rolled his eyes and Sam said nothing else on the matter after that.

O

Cas hadn't asked him to but he had mentioned he didn't like when committed people watch porn instead of think of their mate, he thought if you loved someone that’s all it takes. Though he hadn’t any issue watching it together. He quickly amended saying of course there was nothing wrong with that because he didn’t want give the wrong impression, but Dean was used to listing Cas's tiny wants and desires because the angel never really asked him for anything. Though Dean wanted to give him everything so stopped looking at porn and magazines all together, unless he and Cas were going to have some fun together with it. Sam noticed him boxing up some of his classics and gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?" Dean glanced over his shoulder throwing a magazine into a tub.

"I don't need all this around, I need a new collection anyway." He lied, and Sam rose his brows confused but decided to blow it off and the fact that Dean never actually did get a new collection.

O

Dean was pacing around the bunker playing with swords, cleaning baby over and over, even volunteering for research.

Sam was still confused by the behavior, he was clearly restless about something but he dared not ask him again what was going on cause he knew he was about one mother hen moment away from a smack in the mouth. Sam tried his best to ignore it as he read up on some stuff, Dean walked by him about a dozen more times before walking to the back of the bunker.

"I'm taking a shower!" He yelled agitated and slammed the door, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Guess it’s that time of the month." he grumbled and ignored him going back to his reading.

O

Dean got to his room and pulled his stash of porno mags out from under his bed and opened one up, he reached into his pants but stopped with a heavy sigh he put it back in and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He frowned sadly and thought about Cas, the last time they were together he had appeared unexpectedly in the impala while Dean was on a pie run. Dean smiled to himself at the memory of Cas wordlessly dipping down to suck him off while he drove. Dean bit his lip and groaned in his chest feeling those stirrings of arousal deep down, he licked his lip and sat up preparing to take a hot shower. It might help take the edge off.

He felt so antsy, the monogamy would be fine Cas was all he needed, and honestly all he wanted anymore. If that's what it costs to keep him then he'd gladly give up every other piece of tail that came his way. The hard part of the arrangement was not seeing Cas for weeks on end. Shit, he hadn't even seen him for Valentine's Day and sure Dean wasn't the most romantic but every year Valentine's Day was his day to get laid as much as he could handle, not this time. He just sat at home thinking and wanting the angel he couldn't have.

Dean moved into the restroom, stripped down urgently and climbed into the shower he was so sexually wound up he felt like he might burst. He stood under the hot stream of water and tried to beat off, usually he could achieve his end swiftly if he wanted too but something was just eating away at his gut and he couldn’t quite get there. Groaning in frustration when after ten minutes he wasn't feeling even halfway there yet. He stopped himself for one breath before his desperation won out.

"Cas, if you can hear me. I need you babe- I need you _real_ bad." He shivered thinking on what he had just let slipped through his frustrated lips, he never thought he'd feel so desperate. He never thought monogamy could be this _hot,_ just saving and waiting on that one person. He whined when there was no reply. "Cas- _please_." He let out an embarrassing whimper as he continued to jerk. To his relief he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings and felt the presence of his other half.

"Dean." A gruff voice called him from the other side of the shower curtain and Dean's body immediately reacted, he’d recognize him anywhere.

"Cas?" Dean felt relief wash over him in waves when the curtain was pulled open to reveal Castiel whom was kicking off the rest of his pants and underwear while unbuttoning his shirt. "Baby, hurry up and get in here." He grumbled and Cas's mouth fell open and his eyes were already wide with lust. Cas dropped his shirt to the floor and climbed in with Dean, Dean haphazardly flung the curtain closed leaving a small sliver open neither had noticed in the heat of the moment. Immediately Dean was crowding Cas’s space, shoving his thigh between the angel’s legs and grinding, his mouth taking in his with messy urgency. Dean hadn't gone this long without sex since he was a skinny middle school kid and it was doing all kinds of strange things to him.

" _Dean_..." Cas groaned as his hips began to gyrate in tandem and fell into a rhythm kissing opened mouthed with noises neither had made since their first time together. Dean hefted Cas up by the thighs slamming him against the shower wall wrapping his legs around his waist.

"O-oh Dean." Cas's groans free in volume and letting out long drawn moans getting higher pitched. One hand scratching down Dean's back helplessly as he fell apart in his arms. God Dean loved when he got like this, Dean's hips were grinding hard at this point little gasps leaving his lips. He kind of wished this was going a little slower, wished it was more meaningful but at this point he was passed all reserve. He was on the brink right there, just one more sec-

"Hey I gotta piss!" Sam called as he walked in unzipping his pants. Growing up in a motel together they had done this numerous times which made it hard for both of them to have a relationship. Before he never really minded but this time, _however._..

Dean glanced over at him wide-eyed through the tiny crack of the curtain, Cas buried his face in his boyfriends neck in embarrassment. " _oh shit_!” Sam clambered out of the bathroom, he hadn't seen a lot through the curtain but he had definitely seen enough to have a clear understanding of what was going on. Dean finishing off only a moment later Castiel whined rutting against him until he shook with his release. They collapsed into each other and kissed long and lazy until Dean carefully set Cas back on shaky legs.

"Guess the cats outta the bag." Dean grumbled mindlessly pulling Cas under the stream of water to wash him up.

"I'm not sure what cat you're referring too. Is that why you prayed to me?" Cas's confused look made Dean's heart melt, he sideways smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it, babe."

O

Dean and Cas cleaned up and eventually emerged to the living room after a drawn hesitation, where Sam was sitting. _'Here we go,'_ Dean thought but Sam just stood and slow clapped which made Dean more flustered than the heart felt conversation he was expecting.

"Yeah, real funny." Dean grumbled crossing his arms but the redness of his cheeks betrayed his cool demeanor.

"You have no idea, I was so worried about you man. I thought there was something very wrong with you." Sam said shaking his head, Dean spared a glance at Cas who looked at Dean concerned. Dean just wanted to die. "How long?" Sam asked still too happy about this whole thing. Cas waited for instruction and Dean just sighed with a shrug.

"Five months." He admitted, and Sam's brows shot up and he laughed awkwardly.

"Wow. You let me watch you two dance around each other for five months when you were already together." He scoffed amused.

"Technically we were only having intercourse, we only just recently became monogamous." Cas replied and Dean glared at the angel cause 'too much damn information, Cas.'

“Overshare, _Cas_.” He rebuked and the angel shrugged defeated.

“I am not familiar with the custom of human courting.” He said and Sam couldn’t help but chuckled and Dean ran his hand down his face.

"Oh." Sam looked less awkward than anyone in the room and Dean wondered if Sam had suspected it all along. "Well, the _monogamy_ bit explains a lot, Dean has been climbing up the walls and turning down everyone. I've never seen him do that in my whole life." Cas smiled softly at Dean.

" _Goddamn_ it can we stop talking about this, please?" Dean said agitated and Cas chuckled. Dean hated the way the sound always made him shiver.

"Dean, you waited for, me? I didn't think..." Cas looked deeply in his eyes and Dean wanted to melt had Sam not been standing there grinning.

"Look it’s not a big deal alright? _Jesus Christ_." Cas blushed abashed and Dean just found a spot on the wall to stare at.

"For what it’s worth I'm thrilled and I think it's about damn time." Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder with a genuine smile before he turned and grabbed the car keys. "I'm gonna go out, may be out a _couple_ hours." He winked and was on his way, Dean just sighed and buried his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “CasDean? Deanstiel?” they heard him muttering as the hotel door closed and that was the icing on the cake making Dean roll his eyes. Cas stared at him until he reached out and wrapped the hunter up with arms around the waist.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked gently and nuzzled beneath his jaw pressing a gentle kiss. Dean wrapped him up and softened just a little.

"Yeah."

"You're not upset Sam found out?" He asked, Dean hesitated and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm relieved he reacted like he did and disappointed in myself for not trusting him." Cas squeezed him a little tighter.

"You waited for me?"

"Don't make a big deal outa it, Cas." Cas smiled running a trail of kisses across to the other side of his jaw.

"It means so much to me, Dean." He whispered and Dean sighed cupping the angels face to pull him back.

"Cas, staying loyal to you is the easiest decision I've ever had to make. I-I love you. It's when…" He stopped, shaking his head. Ugh he hated talking about feelings, it’s not like he didn't have them he just hated that he had them.

"It's the waiting, why didn't you pray to me sooner?" Cas guessed and sounded extremely guilty for putting Dean in any kind of discomfort.

"You're a busy guy, I know that." 

"Not too busy for you, please don't wait so long to pray to me you know I always come when you call." Dean smiled softly laying a long deep kiss on his lips.

"Yes, you do, that's why I wait." Cas shook his head.

"Don't do that anymore." Dean nodded slowly.

"I won't now shut up and kiss me." Cas obliged and wanted to make good use of Sam's absence while they can.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
